Flowers
by ashes-rain-in-the-night
Summary: Iris had taught Wally at a young age the reasons for giving someone flowers. He grew older, getting his powers and joining the Team. But she never expected him to end up giving all of them flowers. Rated low T. Pairings in first AN. Main pairing is Birdflash, naturally.
1. Intro

****-{+}-****

**You guys are gonna love this. I know it.**

**PAIRINGS; BIRDFLASH, BarryxIris, maybe I'll put in some Longshot, broken-up KaldurxTula, maybe Supermartian.**

**I own nothing.**

****-{+}-****

A six-year old Wally West ran into his aunt's arms once Barry opened the door. "Aunt Iwis!"

She lifted him up, grunting while doing so. "Wally, you're growing like a weed! I won't be able to carry you soon!"

He smiled and Barry ruffled his hair. He was still wearing his clothes from work, and went upstairs to change while Iris carried Wally into the kitchen. She set him down. "You want anything to eat, sweetie?"

He climbed into the chair, pulling himself up, then turning around to sit properly. "Can I have pancakes, pwease?"

She smiled at him. "Of course you can."

Iris started making the batter while Wally told her all about his day at school. "And the we got to do finger painting, and I made a picture of you, me and Uncle Barry in fwont of our house!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

She handed him the bowl. "Do you want to stir?"

He smile grew so wide it seemed to reach across his face. "Okay!"

She was about to give him the spoon when she suddenly pulled it back. "Oh no! I forgot the most important ingredient!"

Wally looked in the bowl, seeing the powder and water. "What's missing?"

Iris smiled and took her hand out from behind her back to reveal a box of Smarties. Wally cheered and she dumped the entire pack in. He stirred the bowl and handed it back to her. She started scooping cupfuls onto the pan. "Aunt Iris?"

She turned to glance back at him, noticing he had crawled on top of the counter and was admiring the contents of a vase. "Yes?"

"Why do you have flowers here?"

She smiled. The flowers were white tulips she had received the day before, Wally just hadn't noticed. "Uncle Barry gave them to me."

"Why?"

"Because when you care about somebody, or want to thank them, you give them flowers."

"Why?"

"Um… because they make the person feel happy?"

"How?"

Wally never seemed to have gotten over the constantly-asking-questions phase. "Because, they're uh… they're pretty."

"Oh," He seemed satisfied with that answer. "They are pretty."

The family ate pancakes, before moving to the family room to watch one of Wally's kid's shows, until the young redhead fell asleep, at which point Barry slowly took him to his room. He dreamt of the white flowers, thinking they were the most beautiful thing in the world, completely unaware.

Completely unaware that he would find a blue more beautiful in a pair of eyes, eyes that he wouldn't see for the first time for years, but then he got to see them for the rest of his life. Eyes that would sometimes overflow with tears, but he would kiss the away. Eyes that he would wait to see each morning. Eyes that could seduce him and make his heart beat at unusual speeds, even for speedsters. Eyes that shone and glimmered when they looked at him, full of love. Eyes that were only allowed to close when their lips met.

Eyes he'd fall in love with.

****-{+}-****

**The ending, not unlike all my other stories, ended with how amazing **_**his because I haven't said his name yet **_**eyes are.**

**EDIT - Sorry about that guys, my bad. For those of you that didn't read this before I edited, half the story was right at the beginning, then all of it after. I was just excited and rushing to publish it so I didn't notice. Sorry.**

**-ARN**


	2. Pink

****-{+}-****

**Hey.**

**So most of these are going to be really short, until the last two or so.**

**There's Birdflash in here... except Robin's only mentioned.**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

****-{+}-****

M'gann was sitting alone in her room, a few tears softly going down her cheeks. The calendar beside her bed was just a horrible reminder, that it was Valentine's Day, and it was her first one alone.

She was planning to just sit in her room all day, unless the Team had a mission. Around noon someone knocked at her door. 50 times in 10 seconds. Knowing it had to be Wally, she opened the door for him, not really having any other option.

Sure enough, she opened the door to the speedster, a juice box in hand. "Hey, Megalicious! Are you just gonna spend the whole day in your room?"

She moved out of the way to let him in. "No… if we have a mission."

"Oh right, you missed it. Bats said we don't have any mission because of the 'wasted day spent on junk food and hormones'. That's, like, my life."

She giggled and instantly light up, as if nothing was wrong. He smiled, feeling like his mission was accomplished, before remembering Part 2 of project cheer-up-M'gann-on-V-Day. "Oh! Wait! Before I forget, I wanted to give you this," he said, pulling out a pink tulip from behind his back and giving it to her.

She looked shocked for a second before gently taking the flower in her hands, holding it like it was too fragile to touch. "I… thank you, Wally. It's beautiful. But shouldn't you be giving flowers to Robin?"

"Rob? Why?"

"Isn't it an Earth custom to give flowers to the person you love?" The speedster started choking on his apple juice, coughing for a few seconds before regaining his classic Wally West smoothness.

"W-ell, yeah, but me and Rob are just bros. Just bro-love… so not like normal love, like friend love."

M'gann looked at him, a small smirk beginning to form on her beautiful features. "But you want more than that, don't you?"

"I… um… aren't you supposed to stop reading people's minds?"

"I'm not reading your mind. It's just so obvious. And the emotions coming off of you are so strong even if I'm not trying to read them I can anyway."

Wally's shoulders slumped, knowing there was no point in denying it anymore. "Doesn't matter, Rob's straight, it's not like I'd even have a chance with him!"

M'gann just gave him an honest smile. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Wally."

She hugged him, kissed his cheek and thanked him for the flowers, and he zoomed away, no doubt to go find Robin. He wouldn't act on his feelings yet, but maybe M'gann had ended up helping him on Valentine's Day too.

****-{+}-****

**I think that that might be the sweetest thing I've ever written.**

**-ARN**


	3. Yellow

****-{+}-****

**I'M SORRY. I haven't updated this in AGES, I've just been focusing on too many things at once. I've gotta cut back on how many fanfics I'm working on at a time.**

**I don't really know Kaldur that well, so I hope he's not COMPLETELY OOC.**

**He probably is.**

**I own nothing, all rights to DC.**

****-{+}-****

It wasn't unusual for the members of Young Justice to occasionally shed their costumes and masks for a few hours and replace them with civilian clothing, then wander around the city hiding their head quarters. It was unusual, though, for only the speedster and the atlantean to go out.

Wally sped around Kaldur in circles, waiting for the older boy to catch up. "Kid- Wally, it is not wise for you to use your powers while around civilians."

Wally stopped, and walked at a normal speed beside their leader. "There's no one around, I'm good."

"It is not worth the risk." He spoke with force, like always, but more than usual this time.

Wally stopped walking. "Geez, what's up with you?"

Kaldur hung his head in shame. "Apologies, my friend. I am not feeling much like myself today."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Is it about Tula?" He didn't answer, but the atlantean practically cringed at her name. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"If you do not mind, my friend, I would prefer not to."

"Hey, no problem-o, Kal. But if you don't want to talk about it, let me at least cheer you up!"

"How?"

"Don't doubt me. I'm a professional cheer-er-up-per…" Wally walked away from Kaldur, looking at the ground as if searching for something. "Just lemme… AH HA!"

Wally zoomed away for a second, before reappearing in front of his friend with a yellow daffodil. "Here."

Kaldur took the flower out of Wally's hand. "Thank you, my friend."

"No problem. Hey, are you hungry? There's this new place…"

Kaldur's day seemed to get a little better after that.

****-{+}-****

**I really just want to write the last one. It's gonna be the longest chapter, by the way.**

**-ARN**


	4. Black

****-{+}-****

**Three more flowers left.**

** I don't really write with M'gann, Conner or Kaldur much, so these first three chapters are probably gonna be the worst.**

**I own nothing.**

****-{+}-****

Wally collapsed next to Superboy, who was sitting on the stairs in the abandoned warehouse and cheered. "We're not dead!"

Superboy gave him a quizzical look. "You thought we would die from plants?"

"Well, you're invincible. I'm not. So… I'm not dead!"

They both stood and started attempting to make their way out of the warehouse, manoeuvring around the various plants. Wally tripped over a vine and fell to the floor, face first. "OW! Damn it. Freaking Poison Ivy and her freaking plants…"

Superboy grabbed him by his cowl and pulled him up. "Thanks."

The clone gave a nod of recognition, and continued walking.

"Hey, Supey! Come look at this!"

Conner turned to where his teammate had once been, but saw he was no longer there. He heard a rustling from somewhere inside the mess of plants, and followed it. He found Kid Flash standing with his hands behind his back. "What is it?"

He sped over to a giant leaf and moved it out of the way, revealing a giant black corpse flower. "Surprise!"

The look of disgust on Superboy's face must have been obvious, because Wally was almost doubled over laughing. "I found the world's ugliest flower! So I need you to carry it back to the mountain. Please?"

Conner gave him a look. "No."

"Why NOT?"

"Why would I want to be living in the same place as that thing?"

"...Why would you not?"

Superboy walked away, refusing to take the plant back to their base. Eventually Wally followed, pouting over the loss of having to leave the plant there.

****-{+}-****

**Rushed through this level a gabajillion.**

**It'll take a little bit before the next update.**

**-ARN**


	5. Red

****-{+}-****

**This one is definitely my favorite so far. It's just adorable.**

**THERE'S BIRDFLASH AND LONGSHOT.**

**YAY.**

**IownnothingallrightsgotoDC.**

****-{+}-****

Wally had a favor to ask. It wasn't really a _big _favor, but it was to him. He didn't need someone to do something, he just needed some advice. And who better to ask for advice than his oldest friend, Spe-Red Arrow?

So that's why, instead of training with the rest of the Team, he found himself knocking on the door to Roy's apartment. Roy opened the door, wearing only boxers and a wife-beater, with his hair sticking up in various directions. Wally gave him a look. "Dude. It's like, two in the afternoon."

Roy smirked and let Wally in. "On a Saturday. Aren't you supposed to be training with your junior Justice League?"

"Well, ye-ah," Wally slumped onto the black leather couch. His apartment building looked cheap and sketchy, but the apartment itself was well furnished and in good shape. But that was likely due to the fact that Artemis spent much of her free time there and would refuse to allow his home to be a pig sty. Or at least, she _did_. They had a fight the night before and she came to the cave that day screaming how much she hated him. "But I skipped. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Shoot."

"Well…see, there's this _person_ that I really really really like, and I want to ask them out, but I don't really know how to do it."

Roy took the chair next to the couch, crossing his legs and leaning forward. "Have you never asked someone out before?"

"Yeah, course I have, but this person is really really really _really _special and I don't want to mess it up."

The older boy smirked. "I see you've finally come out of denial of the fact that you're in love with Robin."

"I wasn't in denial!"

"Don't deny the denial."

Wally pouted. He had been in denial, for years. Well, years in _speedster_ time. Months in normal time. Roy smiled, knowing he'd been victorious. "Just go for it and ask him."

"Thats it?"

"That's it."

"And you're sure it'll work?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Thanks." Wally stood to live before he remembered something. "Wait!"

He zoomed back to Roy, holding a red rose. "Give this to Artie. I'm tired of listening to her rant about how much she hates you."

Roy took the flower from him and looked at it. "Uh-h, thanks, I guess."

"No problem, Speedy!" He was already out of the apartment before Roy could correct him. He sighed, pulling out his phone, and sending a text to Wally.

_ That's RED ARROW._

Then to Artemis.

_ Hey, can we meet up later? We need to talk._

He twirled the rose in his hand, examining it's details. The petals were bright red with dots of white on the tips.

_ And I have something to give you._

****-{+}-****

**SO. FREAKING. CUTE.**

**-ARN**


	6. Green

****-{+}-****

**Soo... yeah. Don't expect the final chapter for another week or so.**

**BIRDFLASH.**

**I own nothing.**

****-{+}-****

Really, they should have been more careful.

If Wally didn't have a major fetish for Robin's eyes, if they had just taken the two minutes it took to get to Wally's room, if Wally could resist Robin when he was panting and sweaty and wearing his really tight training clothes that showed off everything that Wally loved looking at.

Then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Maybe Artemis wouldn't have come in to just do some training, just to see Wally West with Dick Grayson up against the wall, practically fucking his mouth.

She really didn't have a problem with them being together. She had actually walked in on them kissing a ridiculous amount of times, and she'd usually just roll her eyes and tell them to get a room.

But it was different this time.

Because Wally wasn't making out with Robin this time.

But Artemis wasn't stupid. She figured it out.

"Robin?"

They broke apart. Robin grabbed his mask, but the damage was done. Artemis stormed off to her room while Dick sighed. Wally kissed his cheek. "I'll take care of it, babe. Don't worry."

A faint knock came to Artemis's door a few seconds later. "Artie? Can you let me in?"

"Go away, Wally."

"I got something for you. Lemme in? Please?"

"Go. Away."

"Okay. I'll just leave this here. I guess."

A few minutes later, her curiosity got the best of her and Artemis slid her door open the tiniest bit, just to peek outside. She quickly grabbed what Wally had left and shut the door.

It was Hellebore Amber Gem, with the very tips of the petals a bright pink, while the petals themselves were a beautiful white and green. She sighed, practically feeling herself growing less angry.

****-{+}-****

**I did not know how to end that. So the ending sucks, sorry.**

**-ARN**


	7. Blue

****-{+}-****

**Here's the final part. I considered not publishing it since I don't have ANY reviews on chapter 6, but then I figured meh, why not.**

**I own nothing.**

**Warning- This chapter contains excessive amounts of adorableness. If you are ****a Birdflash shipper and/or slash lover, it is recommended you do read this.**

****-{+}-****

It was around 2 when Wally got a call from Jai and Iris' private school. He had had the day off work, and was perfectly content with spending the day lounging on the couch in his boxers. He happened to be enjoying a big bowl of chips when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Daddy, it's me." His daughter's teary voice through the phone made him sit up.

"Irey? What's wrong?"

"I…" She started speaking faster, sobbing a bit, "I...gotexpelled…canyoucomepickmeup?"

That's probably the worst thing a parent can ever hear. He was shocked into silence, for a few seconds at least. "Daddy? Are you there?"

"Yeah… I'll be there in a minute, okay?"

"O-kay… I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah," He hung up, grabbed some pants, and ran out the door, arriving at Bludhaven Private Academy just a few seconds later. He rushed into the office, finding his daughter curled up in a ball on a bench, sobbing. He hugged her, whispering how it was all gonna be okay, it was gonna be alright. She kept crying, with her makeup starting to drip down her cheeks. When she finally calmed down, he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "What happened, princess?"

"I don't know… they never told me."

"They… what?"

"Mr. West, I assume?" Enter the stereotypical private school headmistress. FANTASTIC.

He turned to find a woman dressed in a tight dark blue pencil skirt, with a matching jacket. Her gray hair was done up tightly in a bun, her lips pulled into a tight frown. He crossed his arms. "Why is Irey being expelled?"

"You see, in our institution, we do not to accept people of your… status. While we would make an exception for you, Mr. West, as you do not attend this academy, we will not allow Miss Iris influence others into the same… decision."

"What? Influence others, what the hell does that mean? You know what, nevermind. I'm just gonna take my perfectly wonderful daughter out of this hell and never come back. Come on, Irey." The younger redhead grabbed her backpack and followed her father out of the building, pausing to stick her tongue out at the headmistress.

****-{+}-****

Wally opened the door to the house and zoomed to his lover. "Hey there, beautiful."

"Gah! Wally!" Dick cried out when Wally dipped him towards the ground before pulling him back up, holding him close with one arm. "What the hell? What happened?"

"Oh. Iris got expelled. So...Yeah. That's it." Wally softly started to kiss down Dick's neck.

"Why did she get expelled?"

"Hmm… I dunno."

Wally smiled into his lovebird's skin, resting his head on the shorter man's shoulder. "Iris?"

Their speedster daughter poked her head into the room. "Yeah, Tati?"

"What happened?"

"Oh, um, well, a friend of mine is gay, but he didn't want anybody to know because his parents are all against it and stuff, but then his cousin found out, and he needed someone to talk to so he came to me. Then the headmistress somehow found out and thought I was convincing him to be gay and I got expelled. Then Dad came and yelled at her and I stuck my tongue out at her then we ran home."

Dick's expression seemed to change for the last two words. "_Ran _home?"

Iris quickly realized her slip up. She mouthed 'Sorry' to her fellow speedster, but he just smiled and mouthed back 'Don't worry about it' before she zoomed out of the room.

"What the hell, Wally!" He pushed the older away and crossed his arms. "You know you can't run out of costume anymore! Just because I don't live with Bruce anymore doesn't mean there's still not reporters out there! What if someone had seen you?"

"They didn't. Even if they did, they wouldn't be able to tell who I was, we were going too fast for anyone to see who we were."

"That's… not the point, Wally. What if, for a split-second you stopped running? You know that you're not exactly unknown to the media! They'd recognise you in a second! Don't you realize how big it would be if they knew you were Flash? Then they know my identity, and Bruce's, Damian's, Bart's, Tim's, Roy's, Artie's, practically everyone's! Then the bad guys will start going after everyone we care about! You-"

He was cut off when Wally pulled him close again. "I know, it was a dumb thing to do and I should have think before I do things, but you know I don't think before I do anything. I'm not even thinking right now! But… here." He seemed to take a brilliant blue rose out of thin air and gave it to Dick, who gently took it out of his hand, twirling it before looking back up at Wally.

"You're an _idiot_."

The redhead smiled, pulling his lover in by the waist with one hand, while holding his head with the other. "Yours." He pulled him closer, joining their lips. They broke apart. "Forgive me yet?"

Dick ran the petals of the rose along Wally's bottom lip. "No. But you can make it up to me tonight."

They both smiled before joining their lips together again.

****-{+}-****

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. SERIOUSLY.**

**Anyways.**

**That's it.**

**...**

**So.**

**Yeah.**

**-ARN**


End file.
